Graduation
by littlebluedress016
Summary: Cause Graduation is just the beginning of the rest of their lives.


**Do I really need a disclaimer?**

**GRADUATI****ON**

"Seven years since we first stepped into this school, eh, guys?" Sirius Black said, watching his friends closing their trunks shut, looking nostalgically out the window. James Potter grinned, still holding a framed photo. "Yeah, Pads. Seven years. Look at us now, we're off to the outside, where our lives are waiting for us", he said, looking at the photo.

"Who knew you would actually snag Lily?" Remus teased, glancing at the photo, which happened to be one taken over their last Christmas break, when the whole Gryffindor seventh year cohort decided to stay at Hogwarts. Lily and James found a fountain along Hogsmeade and started dancing around it, and Alice Prewett whipped out her camera and took a snapshot. It was James's favourite photo.

"Still unimpressed by my mad skills?" James said, his eyebrow raised cockily, smirking. Sirius laughed and hit him on the side of the head. "Just pack your photo, the ceremony's starting soon."

James tucked the frame between his robes and snapped his trunk shut. Looking fondly over his shoulder at the dormitory he considered a second home for the past seven years.

"Alright, boys, take a good last look at this… It's been our home for years", Sirius said, gesturing towards the dormitory. "Where's Alice? I want to take a picture!"

"Why don't we take one with the whole house instead?" Remus suggested.

"Great idea, Moony!" James clapped enthusiastically. "Let's go down, shall we?"

The other students had been sent home the day before, and only the seventh years remained for their Graduation ceremony, and to have one long, lasting look at the castle before they left for good. When the Marauders came down to the common room, they found Lily Evans taking a picture of sweethearts Frank Longbottom and Alice Prewett near the fireplace.

"Hey, Alice, how about you take a photo of me and LIls?" James called.

"Sure, come on!" Alice said, grabbing the camera from Lily and pushing her towards James.

James wrapped his arm around Lily's waist, but Lily pulled him into a hug and smiled at the camera.

"Smile!"

That photo ended up framed and mounted on Lily and James's home in Godric's Hollow. Both of them smiling, embracing each other, with a sparkly emerald visible on Lily's right ring finger.

Alice had called one of the house elves who came up to clean up, to take a group photo of all of them on their last day at Hogwarts. They all gathered in front of the fireplace, grinning widely at the camera. Peter beside Dorcas Meadowes, who was beside Remus, who was beside Mary McDonald. On Mary's other side was Marlene McKinnon, who was beaming while Sirius wrapped his arm around her shoulder. James had his arm wrapped around Lily, who was smiling next to Alice whose arms are around Frank's neck. The elf, Mimi, snapped the picture for them and handed the camera back to a still beaming Alice.

"Thanks so much, Mimi. I'm really going to miss all of you", Alice said to the elf fondly. "Miss is too kind to Mimi. Mimi will miss all of you, especially Master James and Master Sirius, with their frequent trips to the kitchens", she told them.

Sirius and James high-fived happily, looking extremely pleased. Lily looked at them sternly, apparently remembering those times she caught them sneaking out.

"Come on, the ceremony's starting", Alice said as they all made a run for it.

They arrived at the great hall with a few minutes to spare, where the house tables have been removed and in their place were individual chairs draped with fabric in their house colours.

McGonagall was already assigning students their seats alphabetically. "Evans, here, Potter, there, between Prewett and Pettigrew. Black, next to Bulstrode. Lupin and McKinnon, there", McGonagall said, pointing them to their seats.

"See you later", Lily said as she gave James a peck on the cheek. "See you later, Lils", James said, hugging her. "Look there", he added, pointing into the crowd of parents. Lily turned to look and right there, beside Mr and Mrs Potter, were her parents and Petunia.

"Oh, my gosh, James! They're here!" Lily squealed, hugging James. "How?"

"I asked Dumbledore for a favour, and my parents helped them get here. I thought they would want to see you graduate", James explained.

"Thank you so much!" Lily said, kissing him on the cheek. "That was the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me."

"You're welcome, Lils", James said, bashfully.

Lily gave him an adoring look before going off to her seat, next to Loretta Emmett.

"Students, settle down. We're going to start soon", McGonagall said, walking to her post at the front.

Dumbledore arrived seconds later, beaming widely at the graduating cohort.

"Students, parents and staff members, welcome to the Graduation ceremony of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, batch 1978!" he said, his azure eyes twinkling.

"Now to give a speech, please welcome, out Head Boy and Girl, who are also graduating with distinction, Mister James Potter and Miss Lily Evans!"

James offered his hand to Lily, who took it graciously. The two of them made their way to the podium at the front, both holding small cards.

"Fellow graduates", James began, "today marks the beginning of the rest of our lives. Today, we step out of Hogwarts for the last time as students, at the same time leaving the place we called 'home' for seven years. Today we begin the next chapter of our lives, moving on to bigger and better things."

"But let's not forget all the memories we shared, all the laughs and the tears. All the joy and the sorrows, all the lessons we've learned", Lily continued, "But most of all, let's not forget all the people who made our lives brighter. The people we lived with, studied with, laughed with, all the friends we'll keep for the rest of our lives. These are the people who were with us growing up, sharing experiences and creating memories. These are the people we will know forever. The people you will reminisce with, the people whose kids might be friends with yours."

"Especially in the light of the outgoing war outside the walls of this magical school, these people will be your comrades, as we are only as strong as we are united. Never forget that we need each other to depend on if we want to even have the slightest hope of defeating the Dark Forces looming over the horizon", James said, holding Lily's hand under the podium.

"I hope that one day, we all will be able to tell our children the memories we made, how much fun we've had and how we made it through difficult times. Look around you, these are your friends. Your roommates, your housemates, your study buddies."

"Most of all, they're your family. That's what they told us when we first stepped foot into this school. Our house is like our family. But that's not true. Our house, and the whole school, _is _our family. That's all there is to it. This is what our seven years had been all about. Yes, we needed to get education. But we're also here to form bonds with people, bonds that will stay with us for as long as we live. I just want to say this, especially to my friends", James looked at the grinning Marauders, "I had the time of my life with you."

"Congratulations, graduates! We did it!" Lily said happily as the crowd applauded. The two bowed and returned to their seats.

"Thank you, Mister Potter and Miss Evans", Dumbledore said, joining in the applause.

"Now I will call on the names of the graduates. You will come up-" McGonagall started, but she was interrupted by a loud _bang_.

Multi coloured fireworks exploded in mid-air, engulfing the Great Hall with smoke. The fireworks flashed images of the four houses, then the Hogwarts crest, then finally, a large "Thank you for the best seven years of our lives" in gold and red letters. Below it was "From Mssrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs". The crowd applauded and Sirius stood up to receive the cheers.

McGonagall couldn't help the small smile creeping on her face.

"Alright", she said, returning her gaze to her list. "Thank you for that, Mister Black. You and your friends are most welcome. Now, back to business. You will come up and receive your certificates. Avery. Jonathan."

One by one, the graduates proceeded to claim their certificates. When "Black, Sirius" was called, he enthusiastically ran to the stage, gave McGonagall a bear hug, snatched his certificate out of her hands and held it up for the whole hall to see. McGonagall had to push him to get off the stage before she could continue.

"Evans, Lily" was called soon and a blushing Lily walked on stage and received her certificate. McGonagall gave her a genuine smile and said, "I am so proud of you, Miss Evans. You have become such an extraordinary witch and I am proud to have had the honour of teaching you."

Lily looked surprised at her words, but she smiled ang hugged her Head of House. "Thank you for everything, Professor McGonagall. I will always remember what you've done for me."

She then walked back to her seat and watch her friends being called. "Longbottom, Frank", "Lupin, Remus", followed by "McKinnon, Marlene", "Meadowes, Dorcas", "Pettigrew, Peter", and finally, "Potter, James".

Like his best friend, James ran to the stage, hugged McGonagall and told her, "Thanks Professor. For everything."

"You are most welcome, Mister Potter", McGonagall said, clapping him on the shoulder. "You've come a long way from that child who entered here for the first time seven years ago, only wanting to cause trouble and play Quidditch."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Can I call you Minerva now?"

McGonagall gave him a half-hearted glare and sent him away. He laughed loudly before walking back to his seat, grinning from ear to ear. Lily turned to look at him and he winked at her flirtily, causing her to smile sheepishly.

"Prewett, Alice" was called next. Like Lily, she hugged McGonagall but burst into hysterics as she walked back to her seat, earning a few chuckles from her peers.

"Richardson, Dylan", McGonagall read from her list. "Snape, Severus" was called next. He took his certificate without further comment, and walked back to his seat quietly.

Lily watched her friend walked back, looking as sullen as always. He caught her eye and she gave him a small, fleeting smile. His eyes widened in surprise, but looked away when she turned away from him a few seconds later.

McGonagall finished reading all the names, ending with "Wright, Robin".

As soon as she was finished, all the students leapt to the feet and tossed their hats into the air and took out their wands to release multi-coloured sparks into the air. Everyone ran to their friends and began saying their farewells. Lily found herself engulfed in the middle of her friends, all the Gryffindor graduates, who were all trapped in a ferocious group hug. Alice and Marlene began sobbing again and Sirius began making fun of their slightly smeared make-up, making Marlene whack him around the head.

Lily untangled herself from the group and headed to where her parents were sitting. She proudly held out her certificate for them to see.

"Lily, we're so proud of you! Graduating Head Girl, that's quite an accomplishment considering you're newer to magic than some of your classmates!" her mother gushed, hugging her. Her father also came to hug her, telling her how he was happy for her. Petunia was looking disdainfully at the castle, but Lily didn't miss the longing look in her eyes. She knew what Petunia was thinking.

"Thanks so much!" she smiled, "I can't believe you're here! At Hogwarts!"

"Thanks to James", her mother told her. "Where is he anyway?"

"Right here, Mrs Evans", James said, appearing beside Lily. He then went to hug his mother, who was sitting next to his father. "I'm so glad you could make it", he told them.

"And thank you for taking my family. It means the world to me", Lily added, arriving beside James and giving Mr and Mrs Potter a hug.

"You are most welcome, dear", Mrs Potter told her warmly. "I'm happy for you", she eyed the emerald on Lily's finger.

"Thank so much", Lily laughed. "I'm so excited!"

"We really look forward to that", Mrs Potter said, winking at Lily.

Lily and James left their parents to talk while they – and the rest of their friends- took a last look at the castle.

"I'm gonna miss it", Marlene said fondly, which was followed my numerous nods and murmurs of "Yeah" from her friends.

"I'm gonna miss you guys most of all", Alice said, leaning into Frank's shoulder.

"We're gonna see each other in about two weeks for Auror training!" Lily said, making James whirl around to gape at her.

"You-?"

"Yes, I've decided to join you in Auror training", she announced. "I just figured, I'd rather be with you."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I've also told Slughorn to stop recommending my name to so many Departments in the Ministry. I swear, that man can be annoying when he wants to be."

"Oh, how did you break the news to poor old Professor Sluggy?" Sirius said in a voice of mock concern.

"Oh, I just told him I'm planning to settle down as a housewife."

This earned her chuckles from her friends.

"To us!" Sirius cheered, raising his wand. Everyone did the same.

"To us!"

'_And to the future'_ Lily though, smiling to herself as they made their way back to where their parents were waiting.

_As we open the next chapter of our stories_

_We'll be carrying our precious memories_

_Tucked in our hearts forever, even though we may be apart_

_Always remember this is only the start_

_I want you to know that _

_I had the time of my life with you…_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

LIKE IT? Review then! 3

I'm really into writing now, and I came up with this after watching the Graduation episode of the Suite Life on Deck, possibly one of my favourite shows ever! It made me tear up as I was reminded of my own graduation. I'd love to hear your thoughts about this, graduation, or future stories you may want me to try. Of course, if you liked this, read and review my other stories as well! Love you all, and reviews keep me writing! Oh, like the song lyrics at the bottom?


End file.
